


Benrenai Circulation

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Play, Praise, Tooth Brushing, very mild pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Gordon finds a way to get Benrey to brush his teeth.Aka, the tooth brushing kink fic.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	Benrenai Circulation

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody had to do it.

“Benrey, come here right fucking now”

“Hmm nah, I’m uh, I’m busy gaming bro”

Gordon stomped over, to where his roommate slash boyfriend was slumped over on the couch, PSP in hand, and waved a small object in his face. 

“What the fuck is this.”

Benrey squinted over the screen of his console. 

“Uhhhh…. the toothbrush you brought me, little nerd man need his eyesight tested?”

Gordon sighed, pressing a free hand to his forehead. He loved Benrey, but holy fuck his Benreyisms could be a nightmare. 

“No, Benrey. What I mean is, _why the fuck is it still in it packaging.”_

“Uuuu, dumb baby doesn’t know that things stay closed if you don’t open them? Idiot?”

Benrey snickered, hands clacking away at the buttons of the PSP. Gordon grabbed the device, and gently tossed it to the side, where it landed on the dispersed cushions knocked off the couch by Benrey. 

“Whu- I’m like, gonna lose my high score man, the fuck.” He whined. Gordon liked it when he did that usually, but now wasn’t the time or the place.

He was still too fucking pissed. 

“Benrey, have you not been brushing your teeth since coming to live with me? That’s fucking disgusting!”

“Idk man, never had to before. These pearly whites look yellow to you?” He grinned, opening his mouth in a wide smile. 

Gordan didn’t hesitate in the moment, and grabbed the aliens head, forcing it up so he could peer into his mouth more closely. Benrey stiffened immediately, jolting slightly as Gordon pried his jaws open with a finger. Benrey was much larger than Gordon, and could have thrown him off if he so wanted. The fact he didn’t was a sign of trust, on both ends. 

Tilting Benrey’s head side to side, he examined his large, shark like teeth. They weren’t really _white_ per say, but had more of a strange, blueish tint . Blue wasn’t really a colour that you could attribute to discoloured teeth in humans, but he didn’t know how it worked in Xen alien biology. 

Humming slightly, he pressed a few fingers into Benreys mouth, and traced over the back molars. He couldn’t _feel_ any cavities, nothing that needed filling anyway. Distantly, he noticed Benrey flush a deep colour, but was too focused on his teeth to tease him about it. Much.

“You doing ok there, big guy?” He whispered with a sly smile. 

Benrey gulped, and Gordon could feel it around his fingers. 

Peering down, Gordon noticed a large bulge forming in the man’s sweats, pushing sideways and pressing against the fabric. Benrey felt his stare and squirmed slightly, head held still in Gordon’s hands, and panted around his hand. Gordon looked back into Benreys blown out eyes, and had an idea.

“Wait right here. Be a good boy and do NOT touch yourself while I’m gone.” He commanded, and left the room.

Fuck. Benrey whined against the couch, hot and flushed. He could hear Gordon, very clearly in the adjoining kitchen, struggling with something. He could hear mild cursing. Usually, he might have got up to laugh at him, maybe tease him a lil, but he wanted to be a ‘good boy’ for Gordan, and see what he had planned, so he waited in tense anticipation. 

He mindlessly went down to palm at his crotch, but jerked his hands back. He balled his fists, digging his long nails into his palms.

Before long, Gordon stumbled back into the room, his fingers a little red and scraped, but clutching the newly freed toothbrush, and a small tube of toothpaste.

Benrey raised an eyebrow. 

“I um-“ he lipped his lips “I Uh, thought that lil Benny boy would get a treat for good behaviour…?” He trailed off, and shifted, Arizona Can dick tight in his pants. 

Gordon grinned.

He stepped towards the couch, and pinned Benrey down, knee pressed into his crotch. 

“Good boys”

He grinded his knee in harder.

“Need to sit back-”

His breath ghosted across Benrey’s face as he leaned in close. 

“- _And let their Masters take care of them_.” 

Benrey groaned “Whu- fuck man, you don’t gotta one hit kill me like that. Fucking illegal strats. Gonna get banned from the server.” 

He wiggled against Gordon, whining, like the dog he was. Gordon relished the image a moment, while he quickly prepped the toothbrush with a small dab of paste. It was blue, and candy flavoured, a favourite of Gordon’s, since it reminded him of Benrey’s own Black Mesa Sweet Voice. 

Tossing the tube of paste to the side, he gripped Benrey’s chin firmly, thumb pressed against his bottom lip, and forced his head up roughly. 

“Say “ah.”” Gordon’s tone left no room for debate.

Benrey complied, his thick, long, monster of a tongue lolling out of his mouth, as he opened wide. 

“Ahhhhhh-“

And was interrupted by the sudden entrance of the brush. 

Benrey had taken bigger before, god knows Gordon had a decent sized package, but the sudden intrusion made him gag slightly, drool dripping down his chin onto Gordons hand.

_“There there, you’re doing so good.”_ Gordon crooned ever so sweetly into his ear as he relaxed around the hard object penetrating his mouth. The taste of blue raspberry flooded his taste buds. Gordon began to slowly massage small circles against his teeth. 

Fuck, were his teeth always that sensitive?! Maybe it was just the simultaneous pressure against his throbbing cock, but the gentle brush strokes against his gums were like fireworks inside his head. The overstimulation made him froth, sweet blue foam staining his mouth, and he coughed out a few balls of plum sweet voice onto Gordon's face, where they popped with a soft _splat_. Purple viscous liquid dribbled down his face, and Gordon licked a few drops off his lips.

Gordon seemed to pause, considering the taste for a moment, swirling the substance around his tongue, before jumping back into his work with vigour. 

He gripped Benrey’s head a lil bit more firmly, as he pressed his body closer against his, knee grinding against his crotch, brushing long strokes against his back teeth. Benrey tried to buck his hips, but was denied by Gordon’s weight holding him prisoner against the couch. His cock was full mast, leaking precum, staining the front of his sweats into a slick damp mess. Gordon’s knee mercilessly rutted against his crotch, and fuck if Benrey wasn’t gonna fucking lose if from just that alone. He felt a hardness pressing into his stomach. 

“Uuur - hah - uuur prewwy fweaky huh.”

Benrey drooled excessively around the brush, a mix of blue and blue, staining his hoodie as he palmed at Gordons bulge. 

Gordon let go of the brush, still stuck in Benrey’s mouth.

“You seem to be getting into it just as much as I am. Now, _good boys need to wait for their treat.”_ Gordon replied,grabbing Benreys wrist and _twisting_.

Benrey gasped, and Gordon took the time to nip at his exposed neck, leaving a trail of red marks.

“ _You’ve been so well behaved, I think you deserve a little reward_ .” He said, growling against Benrey’s throat. “ _Are you close?”_

“Yeh- yehsssss” Benrey nodded his head vigorously, brush handle bobbing in his mouth. 

Gordon gently peppered his neck with kisses, and rubbed his hand against Benrey’s crotch, thumb drawing circles against his bulge. 

“ _Then come.”_

Benrey came with a fluttery gasp, cum soaking through his already damp sweats, soaking Gordons hand. Gordon lifted a few fingers to lick the substance off, eyeing the spent man beneath him.

“That good?” He asked. 

“10/10, goty.” Benrey drawled out, bones mush, head empty. 

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe you’ll actually fucking brush your teeth more.” Gordon chuckled, taking the brush out of Benrey’s mouth. “You should probably spit that out or something-“

And was interrupted by the sound of swallowing. 

“Benrey. Did you fucking- nope.” Gordon groaned. “Not dealing with this now. I’m too horny to care.” He could feel his boner throb. 

Benrey eagerly pawed at Gordons jeans. 

“don’t - hah- don’t good boys at the dentist get a sugar free lollipop to suck?” 

He grinned, eyes hazy, a big dopey smile on his face. Gordon couldn’t find it in him to berate him for the poor excuse of talking dirty. 

“Well… if you insist.” He said, as he began to take his dick out. Might as well put that newly cleaned mouth to work. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
